wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kammer
This character belongs to Texting and is for her use only. This character is based off of Human Greed and want for power, an Ideologically Sensitive Material Warning is also in effect. ''Appearance'' A hunched, grayish-brown GeodeWing emerges from a chamber: a gas chamber. His mask is strapped tightly around his blunt snout, and the iridescent almandine garnet locked away in his scales flash as he passes by. His underlings quickly snap into place as he walks by, their flashlights bouncing light off of his horns; horns the same color as the few garnet scales along his body. He walks like a boar would walk: hunched over, large front claws thumping with every step. He has no wings; who needs wings where he resides? The membranes would have been the charming yet unnerving red, the same as his horns. His breathing is deep and ragged, probably from residing in the gas chamber for too long. His large ears are pushed forward, always listening to his surroundings. His long, surprisingly thin tail drags along the ground from the weight of the spines on the tip. '' ''Personality Kammer possesses a morbid curiosity and talent, pushing him up the ranks of his countries milita and earning him the job of being a comandante of most of the gas chambers and concentration camps. He fights in a war, you see, a world war in which many have died and more will die. You ask, what happens to the poor, unfortunate souls who are locked in such camps? Nothing good. Kammer carries out his job with filthy pride, and he yearns to take the dictator he serves under's place. He often shows off his position, and punishes those who dare to defy him. He is an active participant in the world war he serves in, and has been responsible for taking many lives. Of course, however, he has trained his conscience to not react to such things and doesn't care who he kills, as long as it's for his benefit. He does use firearms such as machine guns, and the standard military arms, but he prefers to let any who come into harm's way suffer for it. Hours and hours inside of the chamber doesn't do well for one's mental state, and he prefers to sit inside with the victims while they slowly become intoxicated and rot away. His lungs are in very poor shape, and he often wheezes and coughs. His respitory system has often failed, and he has been sent to the hospital on numerous occassions to get his lungs cleaned. '' ''Biography As a young dragonet, Kammer lived on a farm with his family in his country (not Pyrrhia). Sun up and sun down he would slave away in the fields to bring dinner to the table, and when he had time to himself, he would be out in the fields. His fields and his family were his life; his world revolved around them. He loved his mother, father, and sister dearly, and would often harvest crops with them. This was before the world war, however, and his entire universe was destroyed when Pyrrhia's bombers set his home alight and slaughtered his family. Alone and homeless, Kammer had a deep desire for revenge and for power. Thus, he signed up for the military. Around this time, the government was taken over by a dictator, and the dictator himself waged war on Pyrrhia. Eager for a position in such revenge, Kammer moved up the ranks as his hatred burned. He would do his utmost to please the dictator and his comandantes, and he would do anything to bring himself up higher. With this mentality, he himself became a comandante and earned respect in the ranks. '' ''At first on the battlefield, it was a different story. If you plopped a machine gun or a bomb in his talons and told him to go shoot, Kammer would have no idea what to do. Lunging toward the enemy without thinking and just randomly shooting rewarded him with the loss of his wings. '' ''Before recieving the place of being in charge of the chambers, Kammer had met a nice young dragoness, and after battling by her side for a while, they both fell in love. With her, the rage and hate would subside and he was finally at ease. Many times they would speak of running away and having a family out on a farm, and they promised each other when the war was over they would. Tragically, it wasn't to be. ''His lover died by the talons of one of his officers, and in a rage, he ordered a firing squad to rid of the murderer. Hopeless and struck with grief, Kammer took the place of one of the most terrible things in history: being in charge of the concentration camps. He found inner peace here for some strange reason, and took to torturing dragons. He began to hate his job, however, and was upset and torn by what he had become. Many nights he would seek an answer to what he truly yearned for, but was never told. So he stuck to concentration camps and cringed at every ear-splitting scream that would rattle his ear drums. Instead of going out to reorganize his thoughts, he was met with nightmares of his workplace, his victims, and his dead lover. He saw the face of the dictator and the faces of his family as he fought through every day. '' Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters